


roomates

by Anonymous



Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Convention, Convention Centers, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, Social Media, live streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and you are room mates. You like to tell stories to the chat.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, dream & reader
Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000836
Comments: 19
Kudos: 283
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

When Dream streams, which is now rare, he always shares stories about this mysterious person. It’s always the same person too, but Dream talks about all of these ridiculous stories that had happened with him and them. Obviously, no one knew who this person was. This was evident in the way that they were addressed as Mystery

The only people who know this mystery person are Drista and Dream. Everyone found out that Drista knew through the live stream that she did with Tommy. 

“I know this one person that Dream is really close with.” Drista starts. Tommy looks up at his camera with a confused expression. “Person?” Tommy asks. Drista hums and continues. “Yeah, they get into the weirdest and most absurd situations ever. There was this one time when they entered the bathroom only to see this person dressed as a spider dancing on the sinks.” 

Drista pauses and Tommy erupts in laughter. “What the fuck!” Tommy shouts. Drista laughs and Dream’s voice is heard behind her.

“That’s a story I forgot to tell about Mystery!” Dream shouts. Tommy and Drista continue to laugh as Tommy’s chat goes crazy.

_ Yo wait Mystery? _

_ I mean, of course Drista knows you guys _

_ AHA POG CHAMP _

Tommy looks over to his chat and reads. “Wait, you know Mystery?” Tommy asks. Drista scoffs. “Of course I know them. They’re amazing.” 

From another room, you are watching Tommy’s live. You hear the familiar voice of Drista and you scoff, stretching and standing up. You walk out of your room and head into Dream’s streaming room. 

Dream and Drista look at you, Drista pausing in her sentence. “You were talking about me?” You ask out loud. You glance down at your phone to see that Tommy’s chat was going wild, this being the first time you ever spoke on stream. 

“Hello Mystery.” You look over at Dream and roll your eyes. “Can I just use my real name?” Dream and Drista shake their heads. “No, you have to keep it. Unless you change your nickname to something that starts with a d.” You crinkle your nose. 

“Sorry, but no. I’ll stick with Mystery.” Dream shrugs and walks over to you, pulling his chair. “Here, you can go talk to the stream.” 

You nod and sit next to Drista who was already talking with Tommy again. She waves at you as she’s mid sentence and looks back to her screen. You lean and watch her play MInecraft, occasionally talking to her.

“Hey Drista?” Tommy asks. “Yes, what is it child?” Tommy starts to yell and Drista laughs. “Sorry sorry, go ahead.” Tommy sighs. 

“Tell Mystery to tell another insane story. The chat wants it.” Drista sighs and calls Dream over. “Can you take it out of the headphone jack?” Dream does so and the whole room is suddenly blasted with Minecraft sounds and Tommy laughing. 

“Yes Tommy?” You ask. Tommy snickers before speaking. “Can you tell the chat another story? One that you haven’t told the chat before.” You hum before looking at Dream. You burst into laughter. 

“Oh no what’s the story?” Dream asks exasperated. You giggle and lean into the microphone. “I wasn’t in anything during high school and Dream was obviously doing online school. So one time, I invited him to the homecoming football game because he likes football right?” You hear Dream groan behind you and you continue. 

“So, it’s half time and Dream leaves to go to the bathroom. I also leave to get some snacks at the food table when this random person I don’t know comes up to me, asking for my phone number.” Tommy whistles a low whistle and you continue. “So I’m in a situation. But Dream comes up from behind the guy in my school’s school mascot costume which is an alligator.” Tommy bursts into laughter and Dream groans even more. 

“The guy runs away scared and I ask Dream how he got the alligator suit. He tells me that the original person was in the bathroom and they had taken off the entire costume in there. So Dream thinks to steal it and he does. We end up running away from the game with Dream still in the costume and we leave to find the nearest Taco Bell.” By that time, everyone’s laughing. 

“Actually, I think we still have the suit.” Dream yells. “No! We are not looking for the suit!” You laugh and run out the room to look for it. Dream bounds after you and Drista is left in the streaming room. It’s quiet before Tommy whispers, going through the speakers. 

“Say, is Dream’s pc logged into Twitter?” 

(it was)


	2. who is mystery?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fans want to know who you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wattpad saw it first lol

Ever since Dream began to tell the stories of his friend and later revealed roommate Mystery, everyone went rampant. They wanted to know who Mystery was and if their life really was as entertaining and crazy as the stories say.

People speculated that Mystery was another youtuber, which would make sense since the two are rooming with each other. Others thought that Mystery was some sort of actor, which would explain the absurd amount of chaos that is told as that could just be from a movie or tv set during filming. 

The truth is that Mystery, or Y/N, works at Hot Topic. You are and have always been a Hot Topic worker. Nothing too crazy as what the fans thought. 

But when you finally reveal your voice to his audience and actually talk into the mic, the fans went wild. They loved your voice and hearing the stories come from you and not a second source. The only problem with this is that they knew how you sounded and the majority of Dream fans went to Hot Topic. 

So although you love your job, the possibility of being found out began to grow bigger and bigger. 

One day, you were just minding your own business and rummaging through the pin pile when a group of cosplayers entered the store. Not just any cosplayers, specifically Dream SMP cosplayers. There was a Dream one, Sapnap, Technoblade, and Tommy cosplay in the group of four. 

You watched them as they walked around the store, picking a few items before making their way to the cashier. You look around for any free workers before realizing that the only worker that was free and not dealing with a customer was you. You sigh and cross your fingers, hoping for the best, before heading towards the cashier.

“Hi, did you find everything to be good today?” You ask them. You had foolishly thought that the music that was blasting in the store would maybe change the way that your voice sounded, but it did nothing to stop the realization of who was in front of them. 

The Tommy cosplayer realized first, and they immediately grabbed at their bandana around their neck and pulled it up to cover their eyes. The Sapnap and Technoblade cosplayers realized after a few seconds and they immediately began to walk away from the counter.

The Dream cosplayer did not suspect a thing. 

“Yeah, everything was good. I like your pin by the way!” You look down at your shirt to see the Dream pin that Dream gave you, an unreleased product from his merch store. You smile at them and grab at their items as you do. “Thank you.”

It’s silent besides the music in the store as you check off everything. You are almost done putting everything into a bag before the person in front of you hums. “Where did you get that pin?” Without thinking, you reply. “Oh, I got it from Dream.” 

The person stares at you and you gasp, slapping a hand over your mouth. “What?” They ask. You shake your head. “Nothing.” The person stares at you for longer before gasping. “Oh, I know why your voice sounded so familiar.” 

You sigh and shake your head in defeat as they tell you that you sounded just like Mystery. You smile at the four of them, three trying their best to look away. “Yep, though by my name tag it’s kind of obvious that my name is Y/N.” The group nods and you sigh, passing the bag.

“Just, don’t mention my name or where I work to anyone please.” The group nods and the Sapnap cosplayer comes to the front. “This might be weird, but do you think it’d be possible to take a picture with you? You can wear a mask over your face and such.” You blink before averting your eyes to the ceiling. 

You him before shrugging. “Sure, why not. Let me just slip on a hoodie so it doesn’t look like I work here.” The group nods happily as you rush over to the back to pull out the black hoodie that you had in there. You move to the far side of the Hot Topic with the funko pops and you borrow the Dream cosplayer’s mask before taking the picture. 

The picture goes viral the next day.

You of course were fine with, you were the one that told the four that it was ok to take a picture with you, but you hadn’t realized just how much traction the picture would receive. Dream sends you a look and you shrug sheepishly. The tag, #Mystery, reaches the top of the trend list that day. 

Eventually, there was more talk about you and what you looked like. So, you decided to have fun with this. 

You tell Dream to announce that you made a Twitter with a link, and you started to post things about where you have been such as numerous anime and gaming conventions along with just random popular landmarks in the United States.

The fandom fell into chaos, and you loved it. 

Many people recognized people from the pictures that you posted, people going from cosplayers to other gamers, and they began to think about who you could possibly be. You were there at the conventions, so who were you. 

A few people find you after, the majority of the sightings being in the very mall where you work at. People started to pick up on the trend of trying to find you in public. Of course, many fans reminded the others to not take it too far which you were immensely grateful for.

When the quarantine regulations dropped and everyone was free to leave their houses to go out without a mask, you were ecstatic. There was a convention around your area. 

Looking at Dream, the two of you grin. 

The day of the convention, the two of you post a picture outside of the convention center. The fans go wild and you hear some even scream around you as the two of you make it inside. \

Going through the convention was easier than you thought, since no one knew what the two of you looked like. Especially since the two of you were in cosplay. 

Dream wore his own character’s clothes, lime green hoodie and another smiley mask on his face so the fans wouldn’t recognize them. You wore your favorite mcyt’s outfit. The first day went off without a hitch, the two of you enjoying the chaos that you made with the pictures that you posted throughout the day. 

But the second day is where everything peaks. Dream had a panel that day. You of course did not, you were not a creator. So you were instead just waiting in the backstage. Unfortunately, not everyone got the memo. 

Dream was already on the stage with his mask off when a security passed by you. The security guard stared at you, looking for the creator badge. You didn’t have any. You wave shyly at them and they sigh. They point at the exit. 

“You’re not supposed to be here. Let’s go.” You point at Dream and the guard sighs, “No, you won’t be meeting Dream. Come on, let’s go.” You shake your head and shout out to Dream. “Ayo, Dream!”    
  
Dream turns to you and sees the security guard next to you. He frowns and waves at the crowd for a second before turning back towards you and walking there. The security guard groans and looks over at Dream. 

“Sorry to disturb you but this person doesn’t belong in the backstage area but I will be taking them out now.” You frown at Dream and Dream chuckles. “Sorry, but they’re with me. I forgot to give them the Creator’s Affiliate badge. That was my fault.” The security guard blinks at you before letting go of your arm quickly. 

“I’m so sorry. There have been multiple instances of people sneaking backstage and I really didn’t want another repeat of that.” You chuckle and shrug. “It’s fine, you were doing your job.” 

The security guard nods sheepishly and walks back out to continue working. The two of you stare at each other before bursting out into laughter. “The craziest things happen to you.” You shrug. 

“That’s my whole brand Dream. I’m a Mystery.” The two laugh again and Dream turns to enter the stage again when he realizes that he’s still holding his microphone. Meaning that the crowd heard. He winces and turns back to you. 

“So, I may or may not have kept my microphone on.” You gasp and slap his arm. “You know they’re not supposed to know I’m here!” The crowd outside laughs and Dream shrugs. “Too late for that. Do you want to come onstage?” You shake your head furiously but a backstage worker thrusts a microphone in your hands anyways. 

Dream points outside. “Now you can tell your crazy stories face to face.” You hum before smirking, stepping forwards onto the stage. “So I can tell stories about what happened in the McDonald’s playground?” Dream gasps and runs in after you yelling “No!”. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [wattpad link.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/anonymousbobatea)


	3. Y/N Podcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally figure out what to do now that your face is up on the Internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry, i had to take a break from writing for a bit because everything just got too overwhelming juggling my wriitng and my personal life. love you guys tho !

After the whole convention thing with the security guard, your face was on the internet alongside Dream’s. You hadn’t planned for that to happen, you were supposed to stay a Mystery. 

But of course, life doesn’t go the way you want it to all the time. 

The first few days after the convention, the two of you were sitting in the living room eating while watching Youtube videos when Dream brought it up. “What are you going to do now that your face is up on the internet?” You freeze, before shrugging and continuing to eat pizza. 

“Just live with it?” You mumble through the pizza and Dream snickers. “Disgusting.” You giggle and shove him, causing him to fall off of the couch. The two of you stare at each other before bursting into laughter. 

The same thing is brought up a few weeks later in a call with Dream’s friends. 

“What are you going to do with your face on the Internet?” George asks. Bad hums in the background and Sapnap giggles. “You should become a Youtuber, you’ll get a ton of views at the beginning of it.” You sigh as you watch George contemplate and agree with what Sapnap said. 

“Obviously don’t feel pressured to do it, but this is a good idea.” Bad speaks up from the background and you hear Sapnap humming in agreement. 

You sigh and lean back into your chair. “Maybe later. But right now, you have to show me how to play Bed Wars.” 

This later didn’t end up being until a couple of months. 

You had first just stopped talking about it and then you completely forgot about it. When you finally remembered, it wasn’t because of any of Dream’s friends or Dream himself. 

It was a random stranger who didn’t even know Dream. 

You were walking through the park when you saw a woman sitting on a bench surrounded by paper. You glance at the paper quickly, not wanting to be creepy before walking off. Before you could walk too far, a gust of wind picks up a paper and slams it against your head. 

You gasp in shock and grab at the paper. You glance at it to see some words before you head back to the woman. The woman gasps happily when she sees that you have her paper and she thanks you profusely. 

“If you don’t mind, what are you doing on the papers?” You ask. The woman shuffles the papers around before showing you the front, which was titled in fancy font. 

“I’m trying to write a book, but I don’t really know where else to go.” You hum and slowly lower to sit down on the chair with her.    
  
“Well, is this a fictional story?” 

You find yourself there for at least 30 minutes. In those minutes, you not only suggested several endings that she could go through, you also read through the beginning outloud. 

She clapped out loud. “Your voice is so nice, do you record audiobooks?” You tilt your head at that question. “I’m sorry?” The lady shakes her head before standing up. 

“Oh it’s nothing. I have to go now though but thank you so much!” You smile and wave her off before reaching into your pocket to call Dream. “Dream, come pick me up please?” 

When you get back home, you immediately rush into your room. You crouch under your bed and grab a dusty box. You pull it out and immediately open it up. Inside was an unused, but still in good shape, microphone. “Y/N? What are you doing?” You ignore Dream and rush towards your pc, plugging it in. 

Dream watches as you boot it up and then open up the recording app. You hit play and turn to Dream. “How do you feel about doing a podcast?”

The podcast, as it turns out, was actually very fun. You enjoyed the way that you just talked naturally for a few hours, knowing that through this talking would hours of content come. You also ended up making an account on almost every platform for this podcast and you live streamed frequently on Twitch. 

You may not have planned to be outed as Dream’s best friend, Mystery, and be projected throughout the internet, but if it led you here to where you were now telling the chat and guests of stupid things the two of you did in the past, you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> [wattpad link.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/anonymousbobatea)


End file.
